Accident-Prone
by Drixox
Summary: Roseanna Ellis is starting her fourth year at Hogwarts after switching from Beauxbatons. She seems to charm almost everyone, but Hogwarts has something in mind for her. Something she didn't prepare for. AU. *TEMPORARY COVER IMAGE* **DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING JK ROWLING DOES**


_\- e_

 _1_

Roseanna Ellis walked side by side with her Mother as they walked through the Muggle train station. Muggles weren't that odd to her though. Her Father was a Half-blood and her Mother was a Pureblood. Her Father used to take her to Muggle skating parties and little shops and restaurants. She admired the fancy restaurants he took her to.

"Come, dear." Her Mother said pointing at the brick wall.

Roseanna recently transferred from Beauxbatons. She was starting her fourth year at Hogwarts. Well, it wasn't her fourth year in a row at Hogwarts, but she is entering fourth year.

Roseanna turned 14 on April 12 recently that year.

Roseanna held her cart handles. She had a copper cat with a darkish red and white streaks through it named Rosebud. She had got her a few days ago.

She stared ahead at the blank wall. She raced forward running straight into the wall. She felt a mist against her skin and opened her eyes. She smiled to herself. Her Mother had probably apparated home already. She wasn't very supportive of Roseanna.

She collided with someone as soon as she walked forward. She saw a flash of raven black hair and some round glasses fall. She immediately let go of her cart and bent down to help him up.

"I can't see!" he yelped.

"Reparo," Roseanna muttered handing him his glasses.

He gawked at her for a few seconds. She tilted her head and had a bemused expression on her face.

She heard some snickers and looked over to see a dark-skinned boy, a pale boy with platinum blonde hair, and a ivory cream boy with short curly brown hair laughing in her direction. She raised her eyebrows and found out they were looking at the odd boy next to her.

"What?" she asked softly as usual.

She walked forward and looked up at the pale boy. She just realized how short she was. She felt extremely vulnerable.

He looked down at her. "I don't think that is any of your business," he hissed. "Oh please back up I smell your dirty mudblood stench." he sneered and looked at his cronies. They started laughing.

"For your information, I am a Half-blood. I also feel a bit bad for you since you have no friends. It seems these two fellows right here just do what you say because they are scared of you. I am assuming your only friends because your parents or other family members arranged it." she said smiling up at him.

He scoffed. "Touché. At least I have them as far as I see no one around you has even talked to you. So you can take your pathetic excuses for insults a-and." he stopped. He looked to the tall boy with flaming red hair and numerous freckles.

"And you'll what Malfoy?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Roseanna looked up innocently and stared at this so called Malfoy.

The pale boy walked away hissing to his followers. "You okay?" he asked quietly. "Yes." she replied serenely and walked off.

The other boy she helped was gone. She decided to drop the subject of the boy bullying her. Forgive and forget, right?

She grabbed her cart and walked up to the train. The train started moving after the horn went off. She threw her bag onto it and grasped onto the ledge. She pulled herself up and brushed the invisible dust off her skirt.

 _It's already becoming a long day.._ She thought.

Roseanna walked through the compartment halls and found no seats available. She walked past the last one and saw the curly haired boy, the pale blonde boy, and the dark-skinned boy. The curly hair boy patted on the seat next to him. She stared at it and walked farther into the hall. She found this is where the older children sat. She decided to avoid it.

She felt a tug on the back of her dress and someone pulling her by the arm. She squeaked in shock and found herself in the compartment with the three boys. "What do you want?" she asked kindly.

"She'll be a Hufflepuff." the blonde one said.

"No she'll be a Slytherin. I think she secretly has ambition and will seek revenge." the curly haired boy said.

"She'll be a Ravenclaw you prats." the dark skinned one hissed.

Roseanna looked at all three of them in bewilderment. "Why am I here?" she asked again kindly with a tiny bit of hidden venom in her voice.

"They think you're cute." said the dark-skinned one.

"Shut up you arse!" the curly haired boy hissed.

"No I don't that was Theo." the pale one said quietly with venom overflowed in his voice.

Roseanna raised an eyebrow and snorted.

The two boys blushed and averted their eyes from her.

"Well it seems I must be going. I was quite okay sitting in the hall alone. And I must change into my robes." she said softly.

Theo nodded grinning.

"Ew you pervert!" the dark-skinned boy hissed at the same time as she walked out.

She sat in the hallway and grabbed her robes from her case. She took them into the robe changing room. She made sure to lock the door with multiple charms in case that one fellow got curious.

Roseanna looked at herself in the mirror. "Too innocent and vulnerable looking my child." her Mother would say.

She smiled into the mirror. Her blonde curly hair that passed her shoulders slightly. It took her a while since she spent a product of time on her hair. Her's was neat unlike the one girl with the birdnest hair. She was certain her last name was Granger.

Roseanna had big bright blue eyes with perfect clear alabaster skin. She was a bit short but the right weight. She was wearing a white and navy blue dress with a sailor look to it. She wore long white socks and black flats. She wore a matching white headband with a navy blue bow on it.

She stripped down quickly and dressed herself in her robes.

She wore the grey skirt and the long black robe with the Hogwarts emblem. She put on the white long sleeve shirt and put the grey vest over it.

Roseanna took off her headband and placed on a grey, black, and white one. It was exactly the same with different colors. She put on her long white socks and put her flats back on. She grinned in the mirror and raised a delicate hand and touched her hair. It was soft.

She sprayed her hair with double dutch apple scented hairspray to make the curls stay longer without the stiffness. She stuffed her clothes from before in her case and opened the door.

She gasped and jumped back to see the three boys smirking. She was extremely glad she put on silencing charms. Her eyes widen. What if they used a complicated spell and saw her. She felt a brick fall onto her guilt pile in her stomach.

One by one they put their hands out. Roseanna thought cautiously before shaking their hands. "Theodore Nott." the curly haired one said. "Blaise Zabini." the dark skinned one said. "Draco Malfoy." the pale one said.

She felt uncomfortable and left as soon as they let her. She heard Theo mutter a few curse words.

She found an empty compartment. She sat in it and laid down on the cushions of the seat. She closed her eyes and laid her hands on her stomach.

She heard the train coming to a halt. Her eyes popped open to see Theo. Her head was on his knees. Her eyes widened as she realized he was watching her. "What the flying-" her thoughts caught her off. _He probably watched me sleep_ she thought with a shudder.

She zoomed up brushing herself off as if he had an infection. He smirked as she turned to see the other two boys. She grabbed Rosebud's cage and her case and left the compartment without a comment.

She breathed heavily as she walked. She had broke into a run and got off the train first, but unfortunately, it drained her energy. She tripped over herself from speed walking. She groaned quietly. She scraped her arm and knee. She had a bloody nose from hitting it on the ground. She forgot about charms and heaved herself up and kept walking.

"Those ter' be sorted. Come ove' her'." A giant man said cheerfully. She saw the boys walking close behind her and she hurried over with the first years. The giant man raised an eyebrow. "I'm a transfer." she said softly and followed the crowd. Hopefully those odd men didn't see her.

They were led into a large castle with various stairs. The fellow students to be sorted were panting, but she barely drew a long breath.

"You, the following rest, will be sorted into your Hogwarts house. The houses are, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." McGonagall said scowling at the last house.

Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall where a hat sat on a stool. She called upon everyone until she was the last one left.

"This is our transfer student from Beauxbatons in fourth year Roseanna Ellis." said Professor McGonagall kindly. There were few applauds mostly gawking. She heard a whistle from someone and she assumed it was probably one of those boys from earlier.

She sat upon the stool and stared at the ground with a faint smile on her face as the teacher placed the hat on her head.

"I'm liking your personality already. But I don't like it has honey dripping from it. You disguise yourself in a kind mask to hide your manipulativeness without knowing. I'd have to say.. Gryffindor!" it screamed. She smiled. She knew she was getting glares from some of her Gryffindor classmates. Mostly girls.

She sat on the bench. There was a space with no one there. No one sitting beside her. She smiled as the food appeared. Suddenly two boys sat beside her. They were twins. "I'm George." One said. "I'm Fred." said the other. "Wait.. No I'm Fred!" said the first one. "And I'm George! Has our life been a lie this long?" The second one said.

Roseanna giggled at their humorous act. They smirked. "We reckon we're friends." said Fred. "Right?" both of them said.

Roseanna nodded and proceeded to eating as they chatted.

She bit into her apple and saw blood run onto it. She was still bleeding. She completely forgot. She touched her cheek to feel a shallow gash. She winced.

"Need help with that?" George asked.

Fred and George cast out their wand and muttered a few healing spells.

"We made sure there wasn't a scar still on your pretty face." Fred said.

"We usually leave the scars for other people." George said kindly.

She nodded smiling. "Thank you." she said quietly cleaning off her apple.

They ate and ate until Headmaster Dumbledore made an announcement.

"This year, we will have, the Triwizard Tournament! We will also have Quidditch practice for Gryffindors on Monday, Hufflepuffs on Tuesday, Ravenclaws on Wednesday, and Slytherins on Thursday." he said. "Mr. Bartemius Crouch explain and welcome the students!" he said cheerfully.

Bartemius Crouch came in and explained. Overall, 3 people were doing life-threatening challenges and the winner will get a trophy. Only 17 and over.

Roseanna didn't really want to participate if it was life-threatening, but it was only for 17 and over.

"Please welcome, the magical young ladies of Beauxbatons!" he said loudly.

Roseanna saw Fleur Delacour come in. Fleur gave her a cheery wave along with the other girls that did the same. She waved back. People were watching her, but switched their attention when they started a routine.

Fleur and Roseanna shared something alike. They both had Veela in their blood. Her great grandmother was a Veela and Roseanna's mother was a Veela.

That's where she got her unnatural good looks from. She smirked to herself. _Wait no. No arrogance Roseanna that's filthy and traitorous._

"And now the wonderful young men of Durmstrang!"

A crowd of boys walked through the door. She saw Viktor Krum. Roseanna didn't like him. He just seemed so fake and so many girls fawned over him. She didn't want to be part of those brainwashed females.

They explained the Goblet of Fire and blah blah blah. _This is just a bunch of rubbish, that's what._ She thought.

The prefects gave her a tour and led her into the Common Room. The password was "Acceptance rules out". She really had no problem with it.

She got the opportunity to say the password. She already seemed to have the Gryffindor prefects wrapped around her finger.

That Granger girl was glaring daggers at her nonstop.

"What's wrong?" Roseanna asked walking up to her.

"You." she muttered quietly out of Roseanna's hearing.

"What?" Roseanna said kindly not knowing what she said.

"Oh I'm fine. Just a bit tired about all this studying and stuff. Too much for me."

"'Mione you love studying. You just said on the train you were so excited to study and learn, and-" he stopped and looked down at Roseanna realizing who she was talking to. "Oh this is the girl you think will steal Ro-"

"SHUT UP HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she screamed punching him in the shoulder.

Granger was at least 3 inches taller than her. That redhead fellow that defended her was like a foot taller.

Roseanna looked agitated and kind at the same time. _I feel.. Hm lets see.. uh .. agind..? No er.. Kindgitated.. yeah … kindgitated._ She thought.

Roseanna looked up at Granger. "Steal who? I won't steal anyone." Roseanna said calmly.

Granger walked away ignoring her, leaving Roseanna to stare at a wall.

There was a sign "Boys Dormitory" and "Girls Dormitory" Roseanna rushed up the stairs.

She reached the top. There were 7 rooms. She entered the one that said 'fourth years'. She found 14 beds. Everyone of them was filled. She didn't see her trunk on the foot of her bed, or her cat anywhere.

All the girls flooded in, brushing past Roseanna. There were no beds left as each girl sat at one with their trunk. Roseanna stood in the middle of the room. She exited very confused.

She entered a small eighth door at the end of the hallway. She didn't notice it before. There was no sign and the door looked as if it were clawed or scratched at. She quietly opened the door and her eyes widened at the words she saw.

'THIS ROOM DOESN'T CONTAIN GOOD LUCK MUCH'

Roseanna let out a gasp. "Scourgify." she muttered with a flick of her wand.

Roseanna's wand was made of Vine wood and Unicorn Hair. Her wand was a dark handsome brown with green firm vines following the tip.

The room instantly was repainted but still rusty. The walls were white and grey. There was a Gryffindor poster and a Quidditch poster of a Snitch. There was also a picture of a famous auror woman. 'Ramona Eastman'

Her bed was white with Gryffindor colored sheets. She had a lamp and a desk in the corner of the room. The wood was spruce. The floor was a hard marble with brown greyish colors. She had a closet and a window. It was raining and hailing. The trees were flailing and branches and leaves were falling. Her class schedule was on the desk, along with all her study books. She opened her closet. All her robes and Gryffindor badges. Her Hogsmeade permission slip was already turned in. They told about a Yule Ball at Christmas. On Saturday or Sunday she'd have to buy a dress before the Yule Ball so she was prepared.

Roseanna had a few clothes on the side. Her underclothes were in a clear drawer under her robes hanging onto the rack. Her shoes were on the floor on each side of the drawer. There was a mirror on the side of the closet too. She didn't really have an interest at looking at herself at the moment.

She checked for all her items and closed the closet.

She looked over to see another door. She opened it and saw a bathroom. Rusty and dull. "Scourgify." she muttered.

The room turned to a blinding white. Resembling her teeth. **I HAD TO IM SORRY LOLOLOLO**

She exited her bathroom and grabbed some pajamas out of her closet. She grabbed a white nightgown. (All her pajamas were white nightgowns). She entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. She placed her nightgown on the sink. She prepared herself for the shower and stepped in.

Unfortunately, she slipped and hit her ribcage on the knob and hit her head on the fountain. She fell flat on her back. She hurt to move.

Roseanna heaved herself up. She set her wand in a box in the closet so she couldn't use a spell to comfort her aches.

She stumbled a bit but caught her balance on the shower handle. She grabbed her bathing appliances and applied them to herself. She used 5 shampoos and 5 conditioners. On one side of her hair was: Cotton candy, watermelon, strawberry, vanilla, mint. On the other side she had: Honey, fresh paper parchment, orange, grape, and apple. She had fresh paper parchment for those who study a lot. She could do a nice hair swing with it.

She stepped cautiously out of the shower. She muttered a charm to dry and French braid her hair.

Curly was not okay. It had to be extra curly.

Roseanna grabbed her moisturizer. She acted a bit vain sometimes. She really didn't notice. She called it 'having a daily makeover'. She especially wanted to look nice since Yule Ball was coming up.

She slipped into her nightgown and slippers. She brushed her teeth and applied a sleeping skin mask.

She padded out of the bathroom. She grabbed a **(whatever you call those things that manicure nails ._.)**

She did that for about ten minutes then coated white fingernail polish over her plain fingernails and toenails. She smiled to herself.

She picked up her schedule and read.

 _Roseanna Lynn Ellis Hogwarts Class Scheduled_

 _Order of classes arranged by Minerva McGonagall_

 _Breakfast 7:00am-7:30am_

 _Potions 8:00am-9:10am_

 _Transfiguration 9:20am-10:30am_

 _Ancient Runes 10:40am-11:50am_

 _Lunch 12:00pm-12:45pm_

 _Free Period/Quidditch Tryouts 12:55pm-1:55pm_

 _Care of Magical Creatures 1:25pm-2:35pm_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts 2:45pm-3:55pm_

 _Free Time 4:00pm_

 _Dinner 6:30pm_

 _Curfew 9:00pm_

She read over the list a few times. She opened her closet and pulled out a white bag with pink floral designs. With a flick of Roseanna's wand she turned it to floral Gryffindor colors.

She stuffed fresh new parchments, new quills, fresh ink, all her study books, and a bag of enchanted-to-last-forever-and-be-fresh carrots. Roseanna also stuffed some apples and a bit of chocolate in the bag. She didn't want to sneak food from lunch so she just put her own in her bag. She remembered to enchant each one to be fresh for a while. Wait. She enchanted to be fresh for like a month? No, six months. Yes 6 months.

She finally pulled out a lavender smelling candle and placed it on her desk. She turned off her lamp and slipped into bed. She put on her white sleeping mask and slept on her back with her hands by her sides. She snuggled further into the bed, sagging into the cushion.

She drifted off before she could give another thought.

 **Yes that is the first chapter. And I said lamp. There is no electricity at Hogwarts. Please, imagine I said really big candle. I may be going a bit fast. Please review what character I should hook Roseanna up with for the ball!**

 **Signed,**

 **Author writing this story**


End file.
